Let it Snow
by Mental Verin
Summary: He always watches her, silent and without her knowledge, so when she returns from Hogsmeade in a frantic state he has no choice but to approach her and reveal himself to her. Dramione.  Rated for sexual tension.


Diclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter series.

Let It Snow

By: Verin Mentality

Snow. Water vapor frozen into crystals, falling to earth in flakes. Frozen rain or water that falls from the sky. Appearing only in cold seasons and on mountain peaks.

Draco sighed as he watched the white piles of freezing ice gather together far below his feet. A small white cloud formed at the release of breath as he watched the courtyard below and the people in it. The gears of the schools great clock gyrated around him in a never ending dance of time as he watched some third years begin a snowball fight. The light in their eyes shown with an innocence he had never been granted and never had.

Draco watched with mournful eyes as a girl with curly, chestnut brown hair walked across the snow covered courtyard, avoiding the rowdy third years. She was coming back from Hogsmead where she had earlier had a date with her idiot boyfriend. Draco may not have been in the same house as her but he had his ways of getting information. But he didn't need his spies or peons to notice how distraught she looked.

"What did that weasel do now?" Draco mumbled to himself as he pushed himself away from the giant clock window and moved downstairs to catch up to the spunky brunette. He met her in the school entrance that led to the Great Hall, dungeons, and grand staircases.

She was leaning against a wall in the deserted room. Her left hand hid her beautiful face from view and he could hear her shuddering breaths from where he stood on the stairs. A black and red cap sat on her head, flattening her soft brown hair down. She was a sight, a beautiful glimpse of heaven and a sad reminder of life.

"Hermione," Draco whispered across the hall. She jerked her head up and he heard her gasp. He descended the stairs as she pushed herself away from the wall.

"Draco," Hermione greeted, clearing her throat and righting her posture to gain strength. He admired that about her but could see through her façade.

"What happened?" he asked as he approached her.

The determination and fire sadly faded from her eyes as she stiffened at his question. "W-What do you mean?" she asked, trying to regain her defiance. Draco quirked a platinum brow at her stuttering as he stopped in front of her. His knowing look split her in half as the dam broke and she fell.

Waiting for the ground to meet her knees, she felt warm, muscular arms wrap around her waist and hold her up. She looked up into the grey-blue eyes and pale face of Draco Malfoy. His face was hard, as though he wanted to hurt someone, but she only thought about how warm his body was, how handsome he looked, and how his body felt so good pressed against hers.

"Hermione," he said her name quietly, moving those kissable lips of his. "What did Weasley do?" he asked again.

The witch sighed and leaned her head against his strong chest. "He was supposed to meet me at the Three Broomsticks but he was late," she mumbled but he heard her clearly. "I left to go see what was taking so long. When I left, I immediately saw him across the street," she stiffened as she remembered what else she saw. "He was snogging Lavender Brown," she whispered on her breath.

Draco tightened his hold on her and let his hand run through her mess of soft curls. She rested her hands on his chest and fisted them tightly as she struggled not to cry.

"Draco?" Hermione mumbled. He grunted to let her know she had his attention. "Am I so pathetic that even someone like Ron can't be happy to just be with me?"

"What are you asking me?" he replied on a sigh.

"Cause I need someone who will be brutally honest with me," she said. "I just want to hear your opinion."

Draco hesitated before he pulled away from the girl in his arms. His body already missed the feel of hers against him even though he was still close enough to feel the warmth of her skin. He rested his hands on her shoulders as he look into her ever changing brown eyes. He didn't want to tell her but knew he had to.

Sighing he began to speak.

"You're not pathetic, Hermione," he said sadly. He knew that his confession would push her away from him but he would rather see her burning with rage instead of pouring her heart out in tears. "You're not pathetic," he repeated. "Weasley is just too stupid and such an idiot that he can't see how perfect you are." He sucked in a breath before continuing. "You are the most beautiful, talented, wittiest, bravest, and smartest witch I have ever had the pleasure of knowing and he's an idiot for doing that and letting you go," Draco whispered. He moved his hand to cup her cheek in his warm palm. "The funny thing is," he continued, rubbing her cheek with his thumb, "I find myself jealous of Ron because he had the chance to taste lips as divine as yours."

Hermione stared in shock at Draco. His warm, quidditch calloused hand still held her cheek and she didn't want him to remove it. She examined his face in detail, looking for any sign of deception. She saw none and gave him a small smile.

"Divine?" she questioned him, raising an eyebrow and letting her smile form into a smirk at his wide eyes. "Is there something you're not telling me, Mr. Head Boy?" she said, stepping into the small space separating them. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his silky hair. His hands unconsciously wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. Hermione stood on her tiptoes as he leaned down to meet her.

"There are a lot of things I want to tell you, Hermione," he murmured against her lips, his warm breath, fragrantly minty, brushing over her skin. "But not here," he smirked down at her. He reached up and broke her arms from his neck and entwined her fingers with his. "Let's go back to the Head Commons and warm up, Miss Head Girl," he smirked, throwing her own pet name back at her.

Hermione smiled and allowed him to pull her along. She didn't realize how tall he truly was until her wrapped his arm around her shoulders and tucked her into his side. She felt his muscles ripple around her neck and under her arm as she wrapped the limb around his waist. The feel of his heat filled her up as he led her up the moving staircase to the dorm they shared.

Draco smirked as they came to a stop in front of the Head Common Room portrait. The elegant Sphinx painted in the picture picked its mane head from laying on its paws and stared at the two students that lived in the room behind its frame.

"Answer my riddle and tell me your password, then you may enter," the Sphinx mused. Draco and Hermione nodded before the painting continued. "I am small, something buried deep inside all. Some feel me but others fear and shun me. I blossom the arrow of a child. What am I?" the Sphinx finished.

Draco and Hermione thought to themselves for a second. Draco looked down at Hermione to find her still thinking of the answer. He watched her brow furrow in concentration as she thought hard about the problem. She looked adorable with her forehead crinkled a bit and her right hand balanced in front of her rose red lips by the left arm crossed over her chest. The pureblood couldn't help the fluttering in his chest and the longing that came with it.

That's when he realized the answer to the riddle and turned to the Sphinx painting. "You're love," he answered, surprising Hermione and making her jump.

"Yes, that is correct," the Sphinx said. "Now, the password."

"Sugar Quills," Hermione answered this time.

The Sphinx bowed its head in acknowledgement and the portrait swung open. Draco stepped though first and held out his hand to the small brunette to help her through.

"Thank you," she breathed and placed her hand in his. A tingling sensation ran up his arm as their skin made contact. She seemed to have felt the same sensation as she froze in the entrance and looked up into his storm grey eyes.

The portrait closed behind Hermione, hitting her in the bum and knocking her into Draco's arms. He stumbled back a bit in surprise but held on to the girl.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah," Hermione stuttered. She looked over her shoulder at the closed portrait. "I think the portraits in this school are out to get me," she commented.

Draco chuckled and wrapped his arm around the brunette, leading her to the couch situated in front of the fire place. A warm fire roared in the hearth as the two Head students sat down to enjoy the warmth. Draco took her hand in his and ran his thumb over the soft skin of her knuckles.

"Draco?" Hermione started and he turned his gaze to her with one platinum brow raised. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" she asked, leaning into his side.

Draco cleared his throat and looked down at the Gryffindor sitting next to him. "I wanted to ask you why you agreed to go out with Weasley," he said. He turned to look at the licking flames of the fire and felt Hermione's eyes turned towards him. "You could have done a lot better," he said.

Hermione sighed and slumped into the couch. "Because the one I truly likes would never ask me out. Too many bad memories between us, you know?" she said bringing her knees p to her chin.

Draco stared at her, gauging her emotions before he replied. "Well then he's an idiot too," he commented, taking his hand from her and resting it on the couch back.

Hermione smiled in thought and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Hey, Draco?" she said resting her head on the tops of her knees. "You said earlier that I have divine lips that you wanted to taste," she paused and looked up at him. She could see a blush crawling up the back of his neck and smiled. "Do you still want to?" she asked.

Draco gulped and Hermione watched his Adam's apple move up and down. "And if I do?' he asked without looking at her.

Hermione smiled and closed her eyes. "Why haven't you kissed me then?" she whispered.

Draco looked down at the girl who was curled up against his side. The blush he had felt had subsided to hide under his clothes as he observed her. She looked like she was sleeping but he knew she was fully alert.

He leaned over her to whisper his reply in her ear and brushed his lips over the helix of her ear, feeling the warmth of her skin and smelling the scent of her hair. "I'm waiting for you to give me permission, Granger," he whispered on his breath.

Hermione lifted her head, moving Draco back a bit, and opened her eyes. An inch separated them as Hermione gave him a small smile. "Since when do you ask permission?" she asked.

"Since I saw you run in from Hogsmead this morning," he whispered.

Her smile grew as she leaned up a bit and whispered in his ear, "Then you have my permission."

Before she could move away, Draco caught her lips in his and kissed her, finally tasting her. Honey and Caramel. That's what she tasted like. Delicious, was all he could think as Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. She pressed her chest into his as his arms bound her around her waist and dragged her body closer to his.

Draco leaned over and laid her down on the couch. His hands held on to her hips as his thumbs rubbed circles in the soft skin. His tongue peaked out to lick her lips and entice her to play. She gasped at his forwardness and allowed him to take the advantage presented to him. He rubbed his tongue against hers in a familiar yet novel dance that had his blood rushing south.

Hermione wrapped her legs around his lean waste and pulled him closer to her. She felt a stiff hardness press against her core and let a moan escape as Draco unconsciously rubbed his clothed manhood against her.

"Draco…." She moaned as he moved his lips to her neck.

He placed a kiss on the curve connecting her neck and shoulder and stopped. Hermione felt him stop and looked down at him. He laid his head on her breast and wrapped his arms around her torso.

"I don't know what I feel for you, Hermione," Draco whispered as he looked into the fireplace, the grey orbs reflecting the flames. "You're not just another notch in my bed post though. I can't really explain it."

Hermione smiled and brushed her fingers through his platinum hair. "It's okay. I understand," she said and he looked up at her. "And I'm glad I'm 'not just another notch in your bed post'."

He smiled and turned back to the flames. Her fingers were light as she played with his hair. As she breathed, his head rose and fell with her chest. They enjoyed the companionable silence; it was warm and comforting.

"It's beginning to snow again," Hermione commented, looking out the window at the drifting flakes.

"Let it snow," Draco murmured, picking himself off of her. "All I need is you," he said as he leaned forward and claimed her lips.


End file.
